Love Heals
by empurple
Summary: "Define love." Yumichika smiled sadly, "Love heals, that's what I know..." IchigoxOrihime, RenjixRukia, NnoitraxNel, IkkakuxYumi and implied GrimmUlqui. Rated T for Ikky and Nnoitra's mouth.


**empurple: **Sorry, but I don't own Bleache. Kubo-sensei does. And I never wrote the song Love Heals. It came from the cast of RENT. Enjoy~! Please and Thank you.

* * *

"**Love Heals"**

It was indeed one of those days.

It was those days when you'll be wondering about things. It was one of those days where you'll try to go into depth of situations, namely the situations and relationships you find _yourself_ in. And when you have a couple of friends, with a few bottles of vodka and one of them insists on turning every other drink into a mix, you'll definitely have a night full of new revelations.

And so Kurosaki Ichigo sighed heavily, facing his three other friends, which was actually one person less.

"Oi, Yumi," he began, making the shinigami in a gigai turn to him, "Where's Ikkaku?"

Immediately, the violet eyes turned away while shaking a glass of orange juice and vodka for Rukia, "He's… Not here,"

"Well obviously," came Ichigo's adamant reply.

"He's… Well…" Ichigo watched as Yumichika put the glass down, with a glimmer of sadness in his eyes.

Ichigo didn't want to say it, but the words came out anyway, "Has he-?"

"No!" Yumichika immediately shouted, "He's just…" he trailed away.

The other two joining them, Rukia and Nelliel, watched as they fought to repair the conversation. Rukia, knowing of Ichigo's blatant ways, cast him a look which he took as 'Just-shut-up'.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" Ichigo exclaimed, now looking at the girl beside Rukia, "How's being human, Nel?"

The girl with lush green hair giggled and smiled, "It's excellent!" she said happily, "Although, Nnoitra still comes to me sometimes, and the other ex-Espada's find me, they don't bother me so much now. You can say that being human has changed them as well. And it's all thanks to Inoue-san. Do thank her for me, Ichigo…" And Ichigo nodded.

With this statement, Rukia and Yumichika's eyes turned to Ichigo. They stared. And waited.

Finally, "What?"

"Is there nothing, Ichigo?" Rukia demanded. Yumichika gave her the drink she wanted and sat down on the other side of Nel.

"What do you mean 'is there nothing'?" Ichigo now asked.

From across him, Yumichika sighed. "Don't you feel anything?" he asked, "Towards Inoue-san? Don't you," he coughed on purpose, "Love her?"

Ichigo felt something drop in the pit of his stomach, "Define 'Love'…"

At once Ichigo regretted what he had said. It seems like the other three were waiting for him to say something along those lines.

"Love heals," said Yumichika sadly, smiling, "That's part of what I know…" They all looked at him, and Nel leaned on his shoulder in sympathy. Afterwards, Rukia sat up and spoke up first.

"Love," she said so softly that Ichigo thought she might have breathed it out, "Is like a breath out in the midnight air… Like a lighthouse in the dark, like a prayer to your God; like a flicker and flare the sky shines for you…" And she closed her eyes.

"It's like a walk along a shore," continued Nel, glancing at Rukia's gesture and closing her eyes as well, "That you may have walked a hundred, or maybe a thousand, times before; like the ocean's roar…"

"But you know, there are those who shield their hearts," began Yumichika despite himself, "Those who quit before they start… Who had frozen the part of them that feels…"

This time, Rukia, Nel and Ichigo exchanged nervous glances.

"Yumi…" Ichigo began, actually trying to understand his friend's situation. Yumichika's eyes suddenly began becoming teary.

But in the dark that he was in, Ichigo still didn't see clearly. He was like a ship without a star in the night. He didn't know what to hold on tight to.

_**Love heals.**_

_When you feel like you can't go on, hold on to love it will keep you strong._

Ikkaku knows that his best friend says strange things about love. Mostly it was about beauty. But then at some point, Yumichika will start talking about love. But there he was, outside the apartment that Ichigo had gotten for them, staring at the door, half-forgetting what Yumichika had said about love. A few minutes ago, he was half-way to going out to a bar when an image of Yumichika had come into his mind – and in that picture he had in his head, Yumichika had turned his teary eyes away from him – and he didn't like the looks of it. At that point, he knew he couldn't go on with what he was planning. And in his heart, it pained him just to imagine what Yumichika had looked like.

"Stupid idiot, why are you here?" And at once, he turned back and held on to another image of Yumichika: this time one that was absolutely happy to be with him.

He grinned. And he ran.

_**Love heals.**_

_Hold on to love, and it will bring you home. _

The Vice-Captain sat on the porch out at the Sixth Division barracks. He leaned on a nearby post and allowed his feet to dangle over the ledge. As he looked out, to the view, he recalled his days with Rukia and how they would catch fish and roast them or something along those lines.

_Pft. But now she always has to go Ichigo this and Ichigo that…_

Of course he had asked permission from his captain to go to the human world but he gave him a stoic look and, "I'll think about it." Which he had, of course, taken to mean to be a 'no'.

However, as he sat there reminiscing, he didn't notice that there was someone drawing closer to where he was until, "Renji."

Unfazed and strangely not startled, Renji turned to find his Captain looking down at him. "Oh, Good-evening, taichou," he said, turning back to the view.

"What are you still doing here?" Byakuya asked him.

Renji cocked an eyebrow, "Am I not allowed to-" but he was cut off by Byakuya shaking his head.

"I do not think you understand, Renji." He said clearly for him, "But, what are you still doing _here_?"

At long last the red-head realized what his taichou had just said. He bounded up, gave Byakuya a low bow, and with a low mutter of "Thanks," he was on his way.

The head of the Kuchiki Clan relinquished his usual mask just for a moment with a smile as he hoped that he could at least help Renji lead his little sister back home.

_**Love heals**__ when pain's too much to bear, _

_When you reach out your hand, and only the wind is there._

Rukia stared at them. At Nelliel, at Yumichika, and finally at Ichigo. And she realized that at precisely that moment in time, they all needed something, _someone_ else. That they shouldn't be there, the four of them. Instead, they should be with that one person.

She set her drink down. Her large, amethyst eyes looked at her open, empty palm. She closed them, as though expecting something to fill them up, but there was none. And no, she never wanted Ichigo to be the one to fill them.

And it pained her to know that whoever it was she wanted to fill them, wasn't there right now when she felt the pain of it.

A little pitter-patter of rain outside told her that the pain can always be washed away.

_When life's unfair, when things like us are not to be._

As the rain poured outside, Orihime got ready for a drink of tea just before bed when there was a knock on her door. She was, of course, surprised to find a soaked to the skin Nnoitra Jiruga at her doorstep when she answered the door. He towered above her, slowly breathing out but he spoke to her with silent urgency.

"Can… Can I stay here 'til the rain stops?"

A nervous nod was her reply and she opened the door wide enough for him.

The tall man immediately removed his slippers, then his soaking wet jacket and hung it on the nearby rack. He watched as Orihime ran into one of her rooms and brought out a towel for him.

"Thank you," he muttered to her, taking the towel and coming in.

Orihime watched nervously, her hands clasped close to her chest, "The bathroom is at the right,"

Nnoitra nodded and headed straight for the said room.

After a few minutes, Orihime watched Nnoitra emerge from her bathroom with nothing more than his pants, "You don't mind, right?"

Orihime took the tea she was making and set it aside, running to her closet, taking a bathrobe this time. She handed it to Nnoitra who took it without another word and merely wore it without tying, leaving his bare, lithe chest revealed.

"Please," Orihime began, "Have some tea."

And the ex-Espada ended up sitting in front of the strange woman. He quietly sipped his tea, his dark grey eyes not looking at anything else. He was expecting the woman to say something… Something about-

"Jiruga-kun," she began, "What happened? Is it related to Nel-san?"

There it was. Nnoitra chuckled, albeit sadly, "Knew you'd get there," and he sipped a little of his tea again.

But Orihime hadn't touched her own tea, "I'm sorry," she said solemnly.

"Don't be," Nnoitra immediately said, he avoided her gaze which was also a shade of grey.

Orihime was about to ask something when Nnoitra said something to answer her, "Nel and I… We're just not meant to be…"

And Orihime Inoue understood what he meant. Grey met grey and they turned away, "If so… Maybe Kurosaki-kun and I are not meant to be as well?"

Nnoitra didn't answer.

_**Love heals**__ when you feel so small,_

_Like a grain of sand, like nothing at all. _

"I'm… Sorry-"

And Yumichika finally began crying.

Nelliel's shoulder had been his crying shoulder, and she embraced him with full compassion and sympathy, "It's all right Yumi, let it out," she whispered.

"I feel like nothing to him!" he shouted, tears pouring down his beautiful face, "After he's worth so much to me, I feel like something so small in his world!"

"And who's the asshole we're talking about?" Ikkaku demanded, barging through the front door.

Four heads turned and they were all surprised. But not as surprised as Yumichika.

_When you look out at the sea, that's where love will be._

_That's where you'll find me. _

Ikkaku grinned but seeing Yumi's tearstained face drained him of it. It was already very similar to looking at a sea made by Yumichika's tears. He hated the sight of it. But he had to admit: Yumichika, he loved.

"And if that said asshole is me," Ikkaku began again, scratching the back of his head, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you…" And he slowly began walking towards the unmoving form of Yumichika Ayasegawa.

"I didn't realize that I'd hurt you so bad Yumi," he stopped walking just as he was right in front of the man. Yumichika looked up at him, still attempting to fathom what was happening, "I'm really sorry… I guess I'm saying that-"

But he was cut off when Yumichika's light form bounded straight into his arms.

"I love you too," Yumichika said in a low voice, just low enough for Ikkaku himself to hear. But it seemed like Rukia, Nel and Ichigo were already pleased with the results.

When Ikkaku pulled away, he stared at Yumichika's face: violet eyes, slightly puffy from crying, jaw length, shiny black hair and smooth, feminine skin. He'd never exchange it for anything.

"Beautiful." Ikkaku said, running his hands through Yumi's hair.

And for once, Yumichika smiled at the compliment. He took Ikkaku by the hand and began leading him into his room, "C'mon."

And Nel, Ichigo and Rukia had no intention of asking further. They smiled at the door that Ikkaku and Yumichika had closed, until…

"Rukia!"

And a large hand began repeatedly knocking on the door.

Rukia immediately got up and ran towards the door, "Renji?" she breathed out.

And the crimson hair told her she guessed right. "Rukia," he said, "I-I…"

Rukia gaped at him: he was drenched in human clothes, but he was struggling to tell her something – something that _might _be what she had been waiting for all these years – so she waited, and listened.

"Get a _grip_, Renji."

Nel gaped at Ichigo. And Rukia couldn't believe that it came from him. _Ichigo?_

But hearing Ichigo did give Renji a good push. "Rukia," he began solemnly, "I'll cross dimensions for you, to find you just to say this and if you're expecting something else, I'm sorry but… I love you, Rukia… Always have and will never stop…"

And although she blushed as red as her friend's hair, Rukia forced herself not to say anything else, "C'mon, get in and let's get you cleaned…" and she tore her gaze away.

Renji didn't move and looked deep in thought for a moment. Then, a smirk prowled on his face before he added, "And… Have I mentioned that it was taichou, himself, who nearly kicked my ass to get here?"

Rukia looked at him, almost breathless, "I-I-I-"

And when Ichigo didn't hear anything else, he and Nelliel peered over their shoulders to find that Renji had sealed his confession with a kiss. Almost immediately, Ichigo turned away sadly and he pondered to himself…

Would he also want to do that? To, maybe, someone else?

_If you fear the storm ahead, as you lie awake in bed._

Would he need to overcome loneliness as well?

He never feared fighting, neither losing nor getting hurt. Never feared he would fail. Because he knew he could fight, win and never fail to do so. But he feared loneliness. He feared to get up one day and find nobody there. He feared that possibility that he may have closed himself off – maybe too much.

But Nel, dressed as angelically as she can in a white lace dress, suddenly stood up and gave him a small pat on the shoulder.

"Let's go, Ichigo," she said to him softly, "And let's go tell Orihime."

Ichigo's mouth dropped in shock for a moment before he grinned, "Yeah. Let's go."

_And there's no one there to stroke you head._

Nnoitra still sat in front of the table as Orihime washed the cups they had used.

"Have you ever wondered…?" began Nnoitra, albeit sorrowfully.

Orihime turned the tap off and cocked her head to Nnoitra, "Pardon?"

"Have you ever wondered?" Nnoitra now asked louder, "What it felt like to have somebody stroke you head when you need someone to comfort you?"

"What are-"

Before Orihime could ask, Nnoitra laughed bitterly, "Lucky that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra needn't wonder – 'least they have each other…"

"I do." Orihime suddenly said. _I still wish it could be Kurosaki-kun._

Nnoitra looked at her, and she looked at him. Grey met grey once again but before either of them could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Jiruga-kun, could you please get that for me?" Orihime asked, expecting to get a boisterous reply. However, Nnoitra stood up, adjusted his bathrobe, and walked down the hall.

_**And your mind reels.**_

_How could it have happened?_

That was Ichigo's first thought when he found the seven-foot-five man inside Orihime Inoue's home.

"Kurosaki?" Nnoitra's eyebrow's contorted, then they relaxed when his grey eyes found the petite form beside Ichigo, "Nelliel?"

"N-N-Nnoitra?" Ichigo breathed out.

"Ano, Jiruga-kun, who is-?" But the question died in Orihime's mouth as she came out when she saw Ichigo and Nel at the door. And she realized what he must have thought by how he gaped and stared at her and Nnoitra.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun-" she was saying but Ichigo had turned and began running.

"Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

The last call he heard was usually enough to get him to come back. But no, not this time. He had some thinking to do.

_**When your face is salty wet…**_

Orihime watched as Ichigo ran farther and farther away from her house. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she was about to shout again when she heard Nel's voice.

"Go after him, Orihime!"

She turned to look at the pair before her: Nel had stepped into her house and had taken the hand of a flushing crimson Nnoitra.

"Go after him," Nel said to her again, "Only you can ease the pain…"

Orihime's grey eyes looked from Nel to Nnoitra. "Go…" Nnoitra began saying.

"Go and get that bastard back."

_**And you're drowning in regret…**_

Ichigo had lost spirit in running and was now just walking, the rain hiding the tears that flowed from his brown eyes. He should have said it anyway! He came there with Nel to tell Orihime! No other reasons, and whether or not Nnoitra was there, he _should have said it_.

"I'm such an idiot." He muttered to himself, attempting to wipe his face but instead running a hand through his wet, orange hair.

And for the first time, in a long time, he regretted what he did. No, it wasn't what he did – it was what he didn't do. He didn't tell Orihime.

He didn't tell her that he was in love with her.

And… Now-?

"Kurosaki-kun! Wait!"

_**Just…**_

Ichigo turned slowly, not believing what he had heard.

And yet, she was there. She was standing right there, just a few feet away, and she was looking at him with her loving grey eyes.

"O-Orihime?"

Orihime's eyes widened: it was the first time Ichigo had said her name that way. _Orihime_.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun…" she said, taking slow steps towards him.

Ichigo didn't want to waste anymore chances. He ran towards her and embraced her.

"I love you, Orihime," he whispered to her, making the girl blush, "I… I didn't know when but I just do. And I'm sorry it's taken me this long to notice… But, really… I love you,"

And he kissed the top of her head.

_**Don't forget.**_

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed in shock, pulling away and blushing furiously, looking into Ichigo's brown eyes.

Ichigo chuckled, "Did you forget, Orihime?"

Orihime looked confused as she watched him near her slowly, his hands fiddling with her long, auburn hair, "Forget?"

"My name, Orihime," he whispered to her, now that their faces were only inches apart, "Is Ichigo."

Orihime smiled, a smile that warmed him so much even though they were both soaked to their skin, "Ichigo," she said the name with love.

And so Ichigo finally pressed his lips lightly upon hers.

_**Love will lead you home.**_

The two arrived an hour, or maybe more, later at Orihime's house, still drenched, to find Rukia, Renji, Nel, Nnoitra, Ikkaku and Yumichika waiting for them.

And when the gang cast a glance at their hands held tight, they took the hint.

Orihime bit her lower lip, but then smiled happily afterwards, "_Tadaima_,"

Rukia grinned and stepped forward, offering Orihime a hand, "_Okaeri nasai,_"

And they all cheered.

_**Keep it strong. Keep it in your heart.**_

Nnoitra watched as Ichigo and Orihime were cheered upon and led into one of the woman's rooms and he wondered: would Nel-?

"Nnoitra?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the Nel's angelic voice, "Nnoitra?" she repeated.

He looked down at her, "Eh?"

"Should we follow them?" she asked him quietly.

Nnoitra looked around. It seemed like the others had all gone with Ichigo and Orihime, and only he and Nelliel remained in the hall.

"'The fuck are you asking me that for?" Nnoitra said in his usual tone of voice.

But Nel cocked an eyebrow at him and began taking slow steps towards him, "Something wrong, Nnoitra?"

"The hell, _nothing's_ wrong!" Nnoitra shouted, but Nelliel was close to pinning him to the wall.

She stopped, and placed a gentle hand on Nnoitra's chest, making the latter grow pink, "Your heart doesn't say that," she said quietly.

"What the hell do _you_ know about the heart?" He sneered but Nelliel's face remained almost emotionless…

Until she sighed and smiled sadly, "I know, at least, what's inside mine," she withdrew her hand with a pained look on her face, "And I kept my hopes strong that you might as well." She turned and was made to walk away but she cast him a glance first, "But I was wrong. I'm sorry."

And when she was about to walk down the hall, Nnoitra followed his instincts and grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall.

"Ugh, Nnoitra, what-?"

And she was silenced by a kiss.

_**I said LOVE.**_

When Nnoitra pulled away, he mumbled something inaudible to her.

"What?" Nel demanded, with her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'oveya," came another mutter from Nnoitra.

A smirk played on Nelliel's lips and, although she quite understood, she repeated it again, "What?"

Nnoitra groaned and hit his fist on the wall right beside Nel's head.

"I said 'I love you', dammit!" he shouted at her.

And with the pleased look he saw on Nelliel's face, Nnoitra knew she felt the same.

_**Love Heals.**_

Ichigo watched as Nnoitra and Nel came into the kitchen together, both with a smirk on their face. He wrapped the towel on his body tighter and he felt Orihime snuggle closer to him as they sat in front of the tea table.

"So, it _is_ true," Ichigo suddenly said out loud.

"What is, dumbass?" Ikkaku demanded, leaning on the wall with Yumichika at his feet.

"That when you feel like you can't go on, love's going to lead you home," Ichigo stated, with a small side-glance at Orihime, who blushed slightly at what he said.

"Well, duh, Ichigo," Rukia said matter-of-factly, pouring both Ichigo and Orihime tea, "Just hold on to love and it will lead you home!"

Behind her, Renji grinned from ear to ear, "That's mah girl!" he stated proudly.

"And of course, I was right," Yumichika said dramatically, with an air.

Ikkaku snorted, "You were right? About what, exactly?"

"Love Heals."

And none of them disagreed.

* * *

****

© empurple


End file.
